


Breathing in Your Presence Is the Only Gift of Life I Need

by DarkPoisonousLove



Category: Winx Club
Genre: AU of an AU, Alternate Universe, Birthday, Birthday Presents, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Kinda, MerMay, siren au, siren x fairy, so it turns out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPoisonousLove/pseuds/DarkPoisonousLove
Summary: Sirens may not celebrate their birthdays but Faragonda gave her freedom and made her life something she can love again. It is even better now that she has her fairy to love. So she hunted down the perfect present to tell Faragonda all of that. It wasn't easy when there are so many challenges for a siren in a world that isn't hers but for Faragonda there's no obstacle she won't live through.
Relationships: Faragonda/Griffin (Winx Club)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Breathing in Your Presence Is the Only Gift of Life I Need

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU of my Siren AU ("Love Can Be a Trap That Sets You Free") in which Faragonda beat Valtor to the cave and saved the siren aka Griffin but since Valtor is the one who gave her the name she is just "the siren" in this fic. She doesn't have a name. I apologize if that makes it unclear at places who is doing what. I tried my best to keep it comprehensible while also not making you despise the words "the siren" from the bottom of your heart for reading them so many times. The rest of what happened is explained or hinted at in the fic but if it's unclear, you can see the notes in the end.

__

_“When is your birthday?” Faragonda asked without a beat of hesitation. It was a natural continuation of the conversation since she’d just told her all about her own birthday and the most memorable celebrations of it. It was to be expected that she’d want to know about hers, yet it was still like an anchor hitting you in the back._

_It had happened to her once, so long ago that it felt like a fading dream when she could hardly remember the harshness of the metal against her skin. Sirens didn’t dream, though–otherwise she would see Faragonda’s face even when she was asleep and the impossibility of that was yet another reminder of the hardships of their interspecies romance–and she had the returning feeling of a heavy blow forcing her down to tell it had been real._

_“I don’t know,” she said, trying to keep the rising waves inside her at bay. She didn’t need to splash water all over the bedroom–it wouldn’t be a problem when the fairy had magic to help take care of the mess but it was a simple courtesy after she’d opened her home to her and adapted it so that they could be together inside–as she got restless like the ocean in her soul when it was upset._

_After Faragonda had freed her–both from the spell she’d been under and the cave she’d been trapped in–she could remember her life before she’d been a prisoner. She could remember the currents of the sea all around her trying to push her back but being defeated by the strength of her tail and the humans she’d traded knowledge with, telling them about the depths of the ocean they could never get to so that they’d tell her about the land out of her reach. She could sing like before when her voice hadn’t been chained to the bottom of the cave. She could even feel the warmth of the surface water heated by the sunlight and the caresses of the tangle of seaweeds she’d been born amidst from the stardust of the Water Stars. But she couldn’t tell on what date she’d been created. Not even the year._

_“Birthdays aren’t something a siren cares about,” she said, almost sensing the flow of resignation from Faragonda. Or maybe it was her own bitterness at the differences between them trying to pull them apart and drown their relationship that was roaring inside her so loudly that she couldn’t hear anything else and had to push her emotions on the fairy. “I would say my birthday is the day I met you, though,” she said. Birthdays were meant to celebrate life and that was the one true value for a siren. “The day you freed me.”_

_She smiled at the memory, glad she could never doubt it had been a dream. Life in captivity was no life for the free spirit she’d been created to be but Faragonda had been there to give her the freedom she’d craved even when she hadn’t remembered she’d ever had it._

_“Are you sure?” Faragonda asked as she reached out, waiting for the siren to give her her hand before closing her fingers around it. She never touched without permission even if it was clear she wanted to. It was a whole another kind of freedom when it was granted by another’s respect, yet it was the most secure thing the siren had had in her obscenely long life. “Wouldn’t that dismiss the rest of your identity?” Faragonda asked, her fingers never twitching when her concern was not for herself and any potential missteps on the delicate surface she was treading. She always put her first–even when they hadn’t been in love with each other–and it had earned her trust regardless of how hard that was to do when the mere idea of it defied the principles of her existence._

_“I don’t think I could dismiss any of it if I tried.”_

_She felt the centuries of imprisonment etched into her being the way her memories of the free life before that had been locked out of her head and the flow of experiences that was so strong now that she remembered them that she felt like it would carry her away sometimes. Yet, it was the sensation of Faragonda’s fingers on her skin that flooded her mind with emotions she wished to keep forever. They were always easy to reach and dive into when they were the most familiar and comforting dwelling she’d ever had. They were home._

_“I would love to celebrate the rebirth you gifted me with with your kindness, friendship and love,” she said, glad she could speak from the heart and even hear it over the violent pull of the ocean in her veins._

_Faragonda smiled at her and she would have returned it if she hadn’t focused her attention on catching the tear that rolled down Faragonda’s cheek. She couldn’t let it fall to the floor when she knew it held all the same feelings she had. It was part of Faragonda’s home with her and the fairy proved it as she covered her hand–and the tear still on her skin–with her own, holding her and their love close._

There was nothing natural in holding her breath, yet she was doing it all the same as she waited for a reaction.

They’d finally moved on from the celebratory meal she’d been unable to help with in any way and she’d gathered the courage to bring out her present after they’d put away the cake. She’d had to trade quite a few golden coins she’d gotten from a sunken ship to pay for the making of her gift and use camouflage some sea creatures had helped her with to make sure she could pass for a mermaid in case there was anyone looking for an escaped siren. She’d even had to shed all the flowers on her tail when those were a dead giveaway and find a way to explain that to Faragonda without spoiling the surprise.

Her fairy knew her well and had nearly panicked over the possibility of someone being after her. She’d only managed to calm her with some tea and the grave statement that she never would have come back to the house if there was someone on her tail. She wouldn’t put Faragonda at risk of ending up trapped herself just because she’d had the heart to free her and love her.

“Do you like it?” she asked, her reactive emotions all over the place and clouding her judgment to the point where she couldn’t tell what she herself was feeling. Or that could be the fact that she was under the flow of restlessness she’d never known before and had only seen in humans. It was anxiousness, trepidation even, that made her heart race like it hadn’t done even when she’d been chased by beings more powerful than her as the ocean had no fear. Not even of the sun that could evaporate it like it was nothing more than a measly lake.

Faragonda had given her the best gift she could have hoped for when she loved her with all her differences and the issues those posed on their relationship. She was her home now and not the ocean so there was powerful aversion rising in her to the thought that her gift may not have expressed all of that to Faragonda and told her that the siren was ready and willing to be her home as well. She’d thought she’d found the perfect way to say all of that and she couldn’t help the budding sense of alarm screaming at her that she’d been wrong.

“I love it,” Faragonda said as she finally looked up from the locket in her hands, her fascination befalling the siren now that she’d managed to make her tear herself away from the gift.

It was made of a shell they’d found together on the beach of their island. The edges were plated with silver to make sure it closed fully to keep the treasures inside it safe. Currently, it held a lock of the siren’s hair and a small purple flower that she’d grown on her tail.

“I love you,” Faragonda said and leaned in to kiss her before she could say anything else.

She melted at the words and let herself sink into the kiss, her hands trailing Faragonda’s form to let her feelings wash over the fairy, when it was the best way to let Faragonda feel her love. It was a language native to both of them that she was only happy to speak with Faragonda when the kiss was pure as it was a home to their love and no malicious intent from either side. It was their own bubble in the fabric of the universe where their love could flow freely like their entangled lives did.

It was a shame they had to burst its magic for something as basic as oxygen. Especially when she could get them an uninterrupted amount of that underwater.

“I can grow you another one when that withers away,” she whispered, all out of breath like she’d only ever been with Faragonda. She didn’t even look to the flower she was talking about when Faragonda’s eyes were the focus of her words. They could be the color of a stormy sea but whatever she’d put in them was kept safe. She could still see all the love she’d given the fairy staring right back at her along with her reflection. “All my life,” and that meant her creations as well, “is yours, too.” It was when her flowers bloomed eagerly, looking for Faragonda’s touch like her eyes were always searching for the fairy’s smile.

“I prefer seeing them grow on you,” Faragonda said, only looking down to find a blossom to stroke, her eyes back on her siren when her fingers knew where the outlines of the flower lay so that they could keep it safe as they traced their gentleness over it. “I will never let go of this, though,” she said, the affectionate smile that the siren had waited for making her lips so alluring. It was like Faragonda was a siren herself but her powers came from the flow of love between the two of them. “However,” her magic enveloped the locket and had it floating towards her nightstand, “I will have to put it away for safe keeping. Just for a little while as we proceed with my plan for tonight.” Her fingers strayed from the flower she was caressing and moved over the scales around it before they made their way to the skin above, leaving no doubt about her intentions.

“I was having a plan of my own for tonight,” the siren purred, the sound more pleased rather than seductive, making it clear that she wouldn’t manage to sway Faragonda when she was the one falling under the fairy’s spell. “I wanted to make you feel good,” she said, “make your birthday special.” It was less of a confession when Faragonda already knew that even though she couldn’t see into her heart to read her desires but she wanted to share anyway. Especially if that was the only thing she’d be allowed to do on the matter for tonight.

“Then do as the birthday fairy wishes,” Faragonda said with that mischievous glint in her eyes that would have surely made the siren weak in the knees had she had the right anatomy for that to be possible when it spoke so clearly to the wilder side of her. “I always feel good when you’re with me,” she said more seriously yet so softly it was a miracle she didn’t have a puddle of a siren in the pool that served as a bed and allowed them to be together inside along with the system of waterslides connecting all the rooms with the ocean outside.

The fairy was irresistible when she got all tender and romantic and she had to know it. She had to know the effect she had on her siren as she leaned in to kiss her nose before she pecked her lips.

“I am so weak for you,” the siren murmured when Faragonda hadn’t even deepened the kiss, yet it still had such profound effect, spreading inside her heart to take up all of it and leave none of her love to the ocean when it was all focused on the fairy.

“You are so beautiful,” she said the sound reassuring even if there’d been no self-deprecation in the siren’s statement. It had been just a love confession falling from her lips easier than her breath did.

Her voice was falling, too, dripping from her mouth in a low moan that her vocal cords were making at the pull of Faragonda’s fingers on her hair.

It drew the fairy to her throat and her soft lips were caressing the column of it in a second as if looking to kiss the sound that was all for her. Faragonda’s mouth lingered on the sensitive skin even when there was no more appreciation bubbling underneath after she’d released the strands of purple she loved to play with. She seemed to need her hands to cup the siren’s breast and the back of her neck but what drew out a gasp was the kiss she laid on her gills.

“Breathe, my love,” Faragonda whispered, feeling the stillness of her chest as her breast remained pushed fully into the fairy’s hand.

She gladly obeyed, quickly drawing in air when it felt like she was inhaling Faragonda’s love and there was no threat of the caresses stopping. She had all of the fairy’s kisses and compliments, all of her life even when it was so different from her own. And they would keep celebrating birthdays together no matter how many hardships they had to go through to stay entangled in one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's what happened in the Faragonda x Griffin version - https://darkpoisonouslove.tumblr.com/post/612954107276378112/a-what-if-griffin-and-faragonda-in-the-siren-au


End file.
